We're Great
by ArticBells
Summary: One-Shot  Rosalie have always loved Emmett. But then, Bella gets sick. And each one of them gets depressed in some way. Rosalie is trying her best not to fall apart, so she can help everyone. AH. Full Summary in side.


**We're Great**

( One Shot )

Please listen to this:

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=Navl4fYI-Zk

**A/N: **Okay, so I got the idea for this story when I ate dinner. My mother had a friend over, and I've talked with him before and such, but somehow I found myself trying to avoid him. Just not talk or anything to him. He was nice, made conversation and saw perfectly when he crossed the line, but somehow I found myself reminding myself of Rosalie. So here I am, making a story with Rosalie! She's really a great character, with dept etc.

**Full Summary:** Rosalie have always loved Emmett. But then, Bella, Rosalie's best-friend, Emmett's little-sister, Jasper's girlfriend, gets sick. And each one of them gets depressed in some way. Rosalie is trying her best not to fall apart, so she can help everyone, thought it's a little hard when everything around her is falling apart. What happens when Bella gets send to the hospital again?

* * *

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I drove up the little road up to the Swan's house. I was really worried for him, he had been doing these drugs for a really long time now. It started when his sister, Bella, got sick. She was his little sister, long brown hair, big brown eyes, a little angel. She was my best friend, beside Emmett that is, she was sweet, caring, loving, and unselfish. Simply loveable, and then she got sick. She can't walk, barely eat, and speak. She just law there on her bed, faint, pale, coughing and sleeping. I came everyday, to take care of her. Emmett was always partying, trying to get away from the problem. Renee, their mother always worked trying to get money for Bella's treatment, as was Charlie. So I came and feed her, gave her something to drink, something else to think of. And she would always say she was okay, all thought she wasn't. My brother, Jasper, Emmett's good friend, and Bella's boyfriend, came with me. Thought he had stayed the night yesterday, so I came alone.

I parked at their house, small and white. Very pretty, and homey. I walked up to the door, and went in. The door was never locket, and never had. Renee had been home going before Bella got sick, so there were always somebody home. They didn't even own a lock. I pocked my head in the living room. Emmett was stoned, as usual. Laying on the couch, starring at the sealing.

"Emmett!" I hissed at him, he winced but I didn't care. I got over to him, and slapped him on the head.

"Good day to you too," he mumbled, and rolled a little away from me.

"Why aren't you up yet?" I hissed at him.

"It's only.. Wait, what time is it?" he asked, and rolled to his side, starring up at me with his oh, so beautiful blue eyes. For a moment I was gone, starring into those pretty eyes. They were like.. Magical.

"Eh.. It's" I looked at my wrist, the clock showing it was one pm. "It's one PM, so it's time to go up!" I said, and pushed him slightly. Trying to get him up from the couch.

"It's one AM?" he asked with a cracking voice, holding his hand up over his eyes.

"It's one _PM_!" I hissed. Oh, he's hopeless! Without a second word, i walked out and straight for the kitchen.

"Would you make some cereal for me?" I heard Emmett ask. I didn't answer him. He already knew the answer. I always did. I came, made breakfast for Bella, Jasper, and Emmett. Sometimes Jasper would do it, while I helped Bella get into new clothes. They were getting really close, like.. Really, really close. They loved each others, Bella had said that Jasper hadn't told her yet, but I could feel that he was going to do so. And soon.

They had known each others since we were babies, it was always us. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Bella. Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. It was always us. And it had always been. We were a packed deal, if you wanted to be with Jasper and I, you were with Emmett and Bella. If you wanted to be with Emmett and Bella, you were doomed to be with Jasper and I. As I said packed deal.

I quickly made the Cereal, walking into the living room with the tray. Emmett was still laying on the couch, just this time he was laying with his head in the other end. I quietly put the tray on the table, then put the little bowl of Cereal on the table. I bowed down and studied his face. He looked so peaceful, sleeping. I kissed his forehead careful not to wake him.

I then made my way upstairs, with the tray. I came to Bella's door, stood there for a moment. preparing myself, I took a deep breath then pushed the door with the tray carefully. The door slammed quietly against the wall, revealing them both. Bella was as always laying in her bed, just this time Jasper also law there. He was with her under the layers of carpets. His face was buried in her hair, as her arms was around his shoulders. Her head was on top of his, comforting him. Thought it should be the other way around.

Jasper didn't accept that Bella was sick in the start, he was so sure that she was going to be fine, that it was something she would get over soon, and quick. But then time went, and the truth fell over him, and he broke. He used more and more time with her, every morning, every afternoon, every evening, and every night. Bella told me the first night that he had the nightmares, he had tossed around, crying, sweating, and screaming for her not to go away. It broke my heart to hear that he was dealing this way, thought it was better than Emmett.

I went in as quietly as I could, and put the tray on her nightstand. Looked them over, and went for the door.

"Thank you, Rose" I heard Bella sigh behind me. I quickly turned, just in time to see Bella's eyes close again.

"You're very welcome," I whispered back. Then went to shut the door.

_"Thank you, Rose!" Bella sighed as she opened her present._

_"You're very welcome!" I smiled at her. I had waited for her to open that for weeks. I had bought her a golden necklace with a little golden ballerina, in a jump. I thought of her every time I saw it._

_Bella jumped over to me, and gave me a hug with all her might, which was in fact quit a lot.  
_

_"It's perfect!" she sighed, and stepped back into Jasper's arms._

_"It's beautiful," she whispered barely loud enough for me to hear, and admired it in her hand._

_"Would you please help me," she asked Jasper, turning slightly in his arms._

_"Sure thing, darling." he said. She turned fully to him, gave him the necklace, and held her hair away. He quickly locked it on. She smiled and turned to him._

_"How do I look?" we all automatically gave her the elevate look. She looked dashing, her hair was in cute waves, her make up perfect, which I might add that I did, she had a beautiful white summer dress on, and around her feet was golden sandals._

_"Beautiful," he whispered, cupped her cheek with his hand. And then they stood there staring intensely into each others eyes, pulling closer. I was partially beaming. 'About time,' I thought, they had been flirting uncontrollable for weeks, and now he had finally asked her on a date, and they were like that _all _the time!_

_I let my eyes wander to Emmett, he was standing beside me looking at them in confusion. It was clearly that he was torn, he had always known Jasper, respected him, trusted him, thought nicely of him, and then he went of with his baby-sister. So he was torn up between, fully happiness and anger. He had, in a way, loosed both his best friend and his little sister. But still not. _

_I mean, he still went to the park to play ball with Jasper, he still played around with Bella, but I guess when we were all together, he felt left out._

_I don't know! He's hard understanding!_

_He finally found out which side to pick; "Hey! Break it up, I'm still here!" he loudly said. I rolled my eyes of him, why couldn't he just be happy for them? It was easy done! I was happy! _

_Bella and Jasper broke lose from each others, from a not so wild make out. Looking sheepishly at Emmett, who was trying hard not to smile._

_"Well, Bella why wont you open Emmett's?" I asked, and showed the small blue box into her arms._

_"Sure," she said, taking a little to long step to get the present from me. "Thank you, Rose." she whispered, giving me a secret smile before stepping back, and opened Emmett's present._

That felt like such a long time ago, which only were about two month's ago. Only one week later, Bella found herself in the hospital.

I suddenly heard the door slam downstairs, I quickly got into work and steeped down the stairs, and out to the door. it was closed and I couldn't hear any voices, I quickly ran out side seeing Emmett's silhouette walked out into the forest.

"Emmett!" I yelled after him. He didn't return, I stood there tripping a bit. Should I leave Bella? Oh screw it! She has Jasper! I ran after Emmett out in the forest.

"Emmett!" I yelled again, no response. Oh shit, shit, shit! He can't be gone, can he?

"Emmett!" Oh you're being stupid Rosalie, he would never leave Bella!.. Would he?

"Emmett!" I cried. I heard a sound behind me, I turned on my heels only seeing the forest's green green.

_"Bella!" I tried to hide my giggles as I turned around, hiding being a huge tree._

_"Rosalie!" Emmett yelled. I could see Bella hiding behind a tree a couple of meters away from me, her back to me._

_"Jasper!" Emmett yelled, again. I could barely heard Bella's light giggle from her hiding-place._

_"Found you!" I heard Emmett happily yell, followed with Jasper and Emmett's laughter._

_"Now we just have to find the girls," Jasper said. Oh! They're cheating! They're so getting them selfs in trouble. Bella and my eyes connected, I saw it in her eyes. She had heard it too.. They were so in trouble._

_"I think I saw, Rosalie over there!" I heard Jasper yell. Shit! I looked over my shoulder, only to come face to face with Emmett. Chock showed on his face, then for a moment it was just us. Only the two of us out here, in the forest. Among all the green trees. Then a huge smile spread on Emmett's face, one of those with the dimples. Those dimples that would get him out of trouble, any time._

_"Well done Emmett!" I heard Jasper say. Then it was quiet again. Jasper most have gone out to find Bella on his own._

_"Hey," I finally mumbled._

_"Gotcha" he whispered. I couldn't help the smile that came into my face, as his smile grew._

I shook my head, trying to get the pictures of us playing hide and seek out of my head.

"Emmett!" I yelled again, this time my voice was cold and shook slightly. I suddenly seemed so close to tears. Everything seemed normal today, Bella was tired, Jasper was scared, Emmett was being troubling, why was I so shaken by today? Was this a special day? Anything out of the abnormal? Oh shit! It was _that _day.. January the 23th. Bella and Emmett used to camp the 23th of January. Each year, they used to go out in the woods take a little tent out, and act as if they were the only people in the world. But they couldn't.. Because Belle was sick. That must be why Emmett went out here!

"Emmett!" I yelled, this time my voice was stronger. More steady.

I started to run, maybe he wasn't that longer out of my reach. Maybe he was just around the corner.. It was just.. Which corner?

I'd never been good with not getting lost, because.. Well I always do. My calls started to get louder, more desperate. _Where _were he?

"Em-" I stopped myself, his name died down on the way out. He was sitting right there in front of me. On a fallen tree, in what seemed like a little meadow. Wild flower grew around him, light blue, purple, pink, and red. He was sitting fully on top of it, his face in his hands. His hole body was shaking. I could barely hear his crying, as they became sobs. I quietly walked to his side, popping on top of the tree.

"Found you," I sighed. I don't know how long I had looked for him, probably hours. The sun was tall on the sky, thought not warm. It was January, which means, very cold. A small sad laugh escaped him.

"We should have been camping today, it's January the 23th! We always go camping! There were once this storm, it was wild. Like, really wild. I insisted we should stay home, but Bella." he looked up at me, teary eyed. "You know Bella," I nodded. "Bella always wants to do what makes others happy. So she said 'Nonsense,'" he imitated "'Of course we'll go!' Of course we'll go" he sighed. "But we can't this year! And you know why? Because she's dying, and.. And there's nothing I can do to help her!" I looked as a tear fell from his eye.

His big blue eyes was focused on me. He looked so lost, like she already was death.

"You can go be there for her. She wants to speak with you." I smiled a sad smile. "She needs you." And with that we wandered home. It seemed as if he knew the way. If it was just me, I 'd bet I'd be gone. But soon enough we stood in front of the house.

"I.. I don't know if I can do this," he said eying the house.

"Come on, Emmett. It's your sister." I said, and looked as he took a big breath, then he took my hand and together we walked to the front door. He took the handle, and.. Nothing. He tried again. The door was locket.

"What the fuck?" I said. Then pulled my cellphone out of my pocket, and rang Jasper. He answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" his voice was teary and scared.

"Why is the door locket?" I asked, now a little scared.

"It's Bella, we're on the hospital. She told me not to worry, but how can she say that? We're on the god damn _hospital_!" he hissed.

"Jazz! We're coming right now, okay? We're getting to the hospital." I said, I tried to sound convincing and strong, but on the inside I was scared as shit.

"Okay, see you Rose!" Jasper sighed.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked, not even waiting for me to end the call with Jasper.

"Bella's in the hospital!" I said, and jumped to my car. Opened the car, first then remembering that my keys were on the table in the kitchen, I quickly jumped out, coming face to face with Emmett.

"What do you mean she's in the hospital?" he yelled.

"I mean that she's in the hospital, Jasper didn't tell me anything. Just that she was in the hospital! Look!" I took his face in my hands. "If we go to the hospital, we can firstly see Bella. And secondly get an explanation from a professional! Okay?" I asked, mostly to myself. I didn't even know what I was doing anymore, I just _did_.

"Okay," I heard Emmett sigh. "And I have a car." he said. I let go of his face.

"Where are you're keys?" I asked.

"Right here," he said and found them from his pocket.

"Great, let's get going!" I sighed. And then we were off. Emmett always drove fast, more so now that he didn't care about shit. So we were quickly at the hospital, he parked the car and soon we were inside.

A blond girl sat behind the counter as we walked in.

"Hey, what can I help you with?" she asked slowly as she saw us coming in.

"Bella Swan, where is she?" Emmett demanded. The girl turned pale, and quickly got into work. She typed into the computer she had standing in front of her, then looked up at us.

"Who are you?" she asked. I rolled my eyes of her.

"I'm Rosalie Whitlock, that's Emmett Swan, Bella's brother." I quickly told her. She nodded to me and said: "Room 375, you can go in. Miss. Swan just came out from a test."

"Thank you," I sighed and off we ran. We took the elevator, since her room was on the fourth floor. As soon as we walked out of the elevator I saw Jasper. He was on a bench out in the hallway, his face in his hands, just as I had found Emmett earlier today.

"Jazz!" I sighed heavily. He quickly looked up, and soon he were in my arms.

"Rose!" he sighed.

"Have you heard from her doctor?" I asked him, he let go of me and started pacing.

"No, he had ran some testes on her, and he's getting the answers now. I don't know if I'm allowed in side." he told me.

"The lady in the counter told us we could go in, so I think Emmett would like to-" I looked for Emmett but he weren't at my side. I turned a round on my heels, but he weren't in the hall way. I went to the window in Bella's room, I could barely see Emmett but he was in there. I could hear muffled voices, but none words. I turned to Jasper who was now sitting on the bench again, this time just starring out into space. I slowly came to sit at his side.

"What happened this morning Jazz?" I asked.

"She wanted to go to the bathroom, so I helped her in side and waited outside. Then she called for me, and told me to call the hospital, to be ready with Dr. Sparks, I went into mode, called the hospital and helped her here. I haven't heard any more from her. She barely talked to me after that." he said without looking away from her door. He looked so closed, and afraid in that moment. So hopeless. I sighed and put an arm around his shoulder.

Emmett were in there in a very long time, Jasper sighed a lot, but didn't cry again. Finally we heard him before we saw him, Emmett walked out of the room tear-eyed and slumbered shoulders.

"You can go in," he whispered before sitting down on the bench, Jasper and I were quickly up and in the room. Jasper was the faster one of us, and therefor faster at Bella's side.

She had more color than yesterday, her cheeks had a slight pink to it, and her eyes didn't seem so glossy, thought she looked tired but she seemed more up right in her bed. She smiled when she saw us, something she hadn't done so much earlier.

"Hey you guys," she said.

"Bella." I greeted her. Jasper was now sitting in a plastic-chair at her side, with her right hand in his.

"How are you feeling?" he asked worried.

"Better, little tired but I'm feeling better. Honestly," she said and smiled. "I'm feeling really good." she giggled. My eyes became bigger and I almost fell right there, she.. She giggled! She had been so tired lately that she didn't have the energy to laugh at all..

"Miss. Swan?" I heard from behind me. I quickly turned on my heels. Mr. Sparks stood in the door opening, with a bunch of papers.

"Yes?" Bella said. I looked from both of them, Mr. Sparks had a smile on his face. What was it with smiles around here? Emmett picked that moment to walk in and stand at my side.

Mr. Sparks shut the door behind him, and walked in to stand at the side of her that Jasper wasn't sitting at. He now had all of ours attention.

"I don't know how it has happened, but I think your getting better Bella." he stated.

"Wait what?" Emmett asked loudly.

"What I'm trying to say here is.. Bella is getting well, she's getting wealthy." he sighed happily. Oh.. My.. God.. She getting well? Seriously?

The room fell silence, as we found our self in chock. Mr. Sparks quietly went out, with a little secret smile. Bella just sat there smiling proudly of herself, shifting her glance from Jasper to me, to Emmett, where she took her time.

"You're getting okay?" Emmett asked Bella. She nodded slowly. He was quickly at her side, enveloping her in a hug.

"You're getting okay.. Everything is getting okay. You're okay." he mumbled over and over. A slow smile found it's way on my face, as the fact that she was okay, or well.. _Getting _okay, sunk in.

_"I think I like him, Rose." Bella laughed as she rolled on my bed. I giggled with her as I jumped onto my bed with her._

_"Like who?" I asked her._

_"Well.. Jasper, of course!" she giggled. I jumped on top of her, one knee of each side of her stomach and I held her arms with both my hands._

_"What? You.. Like.. Like Jasper?" I asked her, trying to sound convicting chocked. Her face went pale, well paler than she used to be, and she started to bite her lip._

_"Yes," she whispered. "But, don't get mad okay?" she asked slowly._

_"Eh, I don't know Bella. You just said you loved my brother, my brother Bells." I said making her blush deeply. Oh, there the color where!_

_"I said like, Rose! I never said loved! Roooose!" she said and giggled as she saw the smile that I was trying to hide._

_"Roooose!" she laughed out loud writhing beneath me. I giggled with her, and started to tickle her._

_"You keep telling yourself that, sweetie!" I laughed as she started to laugh louder, I knew precisely where she was most ticklish._

_"Roose!" she laughed._

_"You're never getting out of this Bells!" I laughed with her, and pressed on her ribs._

_"Stop it, stop it Rose! Let go off me!" she screamed with laugher._

_"No, way!" I giggled and pressed harder._

_"No, wait Rose! I can't! I-.. I can't breath!" she screamed louder. She clearly could get air, since she could laugh _that _loud. She, surprisingly, got free of me, and turned us over so she was on top of me, and then she started to tickle me back. Shit, she knew this shit!_

_"Bellaaaaa!" I screamed._

I don't know what made that one come, maybe because it was one of the times I heard her laugh. I do remember that day as if it was yesterday, it was six month ago, before they got together. They were just flirting harmlessly.

"Thank you," I heard Emmett thank Bella, then he kissed her on the forehead and walked two steps back to let Jasper have his moment with her. My glance shifted to Jasper. He now held Bella's face carefully in his hands, their eyes locket.

"I love you, Bella." I heard him whisper. I gasped slightly, how sweet he was!

"I love you too, Jasper." she sighed happily, and then they kissed. I looked away, that moment was to personally. In steed I looked at Emmett, he was shamelessly starring at Bella and Jasper. Tears falling from his eyes. I slowly walked to him.

"It is sad tears I see there?" I asked him.

"Happy tears." he sighed. Then after a second or two, he looked at me. His blue eyes opened to me, full of love and happiness. I smiled to him. He smiled back. I felt tears of my own fall.

"Happy tears." I repeated his words.

"We're going to be alright." he sighed happily.

"Nah, we're going to be great." I smiled to him.


End file.
